


Getchu a ring (Next time)

by orphan_account



Category: Basketball RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Im dying ok, M/M, Memphis Grizzlies, NBA, San Antonio Spurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based onthisandthis





	Getchu a ring (Next time)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://sports-and-everything-else.tumblr.com/post/159891541156) and [this](http://quepasamarcandre.tumblr.com/post/160025316126)

It hurts. It hurts to lose at home, in front of their fans and after they left everything out on the court. It hurts to be sent off in the first round but it was against a tough team and they fought just as hard. 

As soon as the buzzer goes off Marc looks around in search of Mike. The other man is hugging Pau with a sad smile on his face and Marc hurts more than before. He shakes hands with the Spurs players, his Brother tells him he's proud of him then, heads to the locker room. 

He expects for his teammates to be sad and hurt. Zach and Vince taking the veteran roles and talking to some of the younger players that are with their heads in between their knees, their sholders shaking. Marc feels for them, he does. Unintentionally he finds Mike. And it hurts all over again, the younger man has his hands over his face and Marc can tell he's crying. He goes over to him and just places his hand over his shoulder, squeezes it hard then lets his hold go and just stands there. 

Mike's shoulders slump even more and he start whimpering. Marc's eyes start to water but he blinks the tears away. He realizes what his role is and that's for him to be the rock for Mike to hold on to. So, instead of showering and getting together with his brother he bends down next to Mike with his arm now around the latter and pulls him close to his chest. Instantly Mike grabs onto him and hides his face crying. They don't say anything, nothing needs to be said. 

They stay like that until everyone leaves. Vince goes over to the two, he rubs Mike's back and kisses his head "we'll get a ring, kid" he whispers for Mike to hear then he looks up at Marc and he knows he can't say it out loud, can't ask the Spaniard if _he's_ okay so he asks him silently and Marc nods slightly with a sad smile on his face. Vince gets it so he just nods back and promises him the same thing as Mike with his eyes. 

 

After everyone's gone and Mike's tears are dried Marc leads them to the shower. Mike gets in while Marc waits for him to finish outside of the showers with the decision to shower at home. When Mike comes out of the shower with his boxers on he looks surprised to see Marc "I thought you had left" Marc looks up from his chair letting his eyes linger too long on the other's body "I'm giving you a ride home" Mike raises his eyebrows, opens his mouth then closes it when he finds it useless to tell Marc that it's ok, that he can leave when he doesn't want to be alone. 

So, he nods instead and gets dressed.  
When he's ready Marc grabs his duffle and holds the door for him. If it were anyone else Mike would be pissed at the pitty and soft gestures but it's Marc, it's always Marc, he thinks to himself. When they're in the Spaniard's car, exiting the arena, Mike starts tearing up again. He sniffles and wipes the tears away, Marc reaches over for him and Mike holds on. 

"Can I crash at your place?" 

Marc nods and drives to his house. They arrive fast with the streets nearly empty, a few people still out, some with #11 on their backs and others with #33. When they get there Marc holds the door for him and puts their stuff down by the front door. 

"I'm going to shower real quick. Feel free to make yourself at home" Marc speaks then walks up to his room. He does end up showering quickly. Mostly because he doesn't want to leave Mike alone for too long. When he heads down stairs he has sweatpants in his hand for Mike to sleep in but finds him already sleeping, on the couch, in a sitting position. Marc can't help himself from smiling and contemplates waking the other up. 

In the end he does but Mike doesn't want to leave the couch. Eventually Marc gives in but he still makes him at least change into the sweatpants. Mike changes there, in the middle of Marc's leaving room. Marc looks away when he realizes the other is taking his pants off. He looks over when he thinks the other is dressed but ends up looking too soon. 

He does a double take when he notices Mike butt naked pulling the gray sweatpants on. "What are you doing?!" Marc asks incredously, "huh? Oh, I can't sleep with boxers on" Mike explains calmly. Mike ties the strings on the oversized sweatpants to keep them from falling as much as possible. They hang low on his hips and Marc can see a strip of his skin. The Spaniard chooses to ignores that, swallowing thickly. Wonders if he can control himself and not lose himself in his desire for his teammate but when Mike sits right back down next to him the pants tighten on his crotch area. 

Mike notices him looking and stares at Marc staring down at his crotch. Marc wants to look up, wants to pretend he was looking at something else but he doesn't. When he gathers enough courage, he finds Mike's eyes. He sees Mike's desire in his eyes and he knows all he has to do is lean in and take him; Mike would let him. 

Marc wants him, has for a long time but not like this. Not with Mike hurting, not with Mike thinking he owes him something, not when Mike's vulnerable.  
So he holds his gaze until Mike looks away and sighs sadly. 

He leans on Marc and falls asleep. 

Marc holds him steadily. Tomorrow Mike will hug him, thank him and until the next time they'll both pretend they don't want it. At the thought the older man sighs and tightens his hold on the other. 

 

When he wakes up the next morning Mike is staring at him with the most beautiful smile Marc has ever seen. He smiles back and yawns as he stretches with Mike still holding his torso "your neck must be killing you" Mike states and Marc chuckles "everything is" Mike sighs "sorry, should have listened to you and gone to bed" Marc smiles and kisses his forehead without thinking about it "everything would still hurt, tough game last night remember?" He sees the way Mike's smile falters and his eyes fall a little "would have hurt less on a bed though" Marc hums "Correct but I'd rather be here with you" Mike blinks up at him "what are we getting ourselves into?" Marc stares at him for a long time then he smiles, 

"something beautiful, I hope"

**Author's Note:**

> Memphis played a heck of a series. They were on fire. In game 6 the arena started chanting 'MVP' when Mike was at the free throw line and he truly deserves all the attention. As the Goat Popovich said "Mike Conley has always been a heck of a player. He’s never gotten his due. I’m not just saying that to be nice because we’ve won. I’ve probably said it five times during the playoffs.[...] He’s incredible" 
> 
> ~Spurs fan ✌
> 
>  
> 
> -I hope you all enjoy this quick story I wrote after game 6. As usual I apologize for any mistakes! Thank you for reading


End file.
